Cancer of the ovaries is the fourth-most common cause of cancer death in women in the United States, with more than 23,000 new cases and roughly 14,000 deaths predicted for the year 2001. Shridhar, V. et al., Cancer Res. 61(15):5895-904 (2001); Memarzadeh, S. & Berek, J. S., J. Reprod. Med. 46(7):621-29 (2001). The incidence of ovarian cancer is of serious concern worldwide, with an estimated 191,000 new cases predicted annually. Runnebaum, I. B. & Stickeler, E., J. Cancer Res. Clin. Oncol. 127(2):73-79 (2001). These numbers continue to rise today. In the United States alone, it is estimated there will be 25,400 new cases of ovarian cancer, and 14,300 deaths due to ovarian cancer in 2003. (American Cancer Society Website: cancer.org on the world wide web). Unfortunately, women with ovarian cancer are typically asymptomatic until the disease has metastasized. Because effective screening for ovarian cancer is not available, roughly 70% of women diagnosed have an advanced stage of the cancer with a five-year survival rate of ˜25-30%. Memarzadeh, S. & Berek, J. S., supra; Nunns, D. et al., Obstet. Gynecol. Surv. 55(12):746-51. Conversely, women diagnosed with early stage ovarian cancer enjoy considerably higher survival rates. Werness, B. A. & Eltabbakh, G. H., Int'l. J. Gynecol. Pathol. 20(1):48-63 (2001). Although our understanding of the etiology of ovarian cancer is incomplete, the results of extensive research in this area point to a combination of age, genetics, reproductive, and dietary/environmental factors. Age is a key risk factor in the development of ovarian cancer: while the risk for developing ovarian cancer before the age of 30 is slim, the incidence of ovarian cancer rises linearly between ages 30 to 50, increasing at a slower rate thereafter, with the highest incidence being among septagenarian women. Jeanne M. Schilder et al., Hereditary Ovarian Cancer: Clinical Syndromes and Management, in Ovarian Cancer 182 (Stephen C. Rubin & Gregory P. Sutton eds., 2d ed. 2001).
With respect to genetic factors, a family history of ovarian cancer is the most significant risk factor in the development of the disease, with that risk depending on the number of affected family members, the degree of their relationship to the woman, and which particular first degree relatives are affected by the disease. Id. Mutations in several genes have been associated with ovarian cancer, including BRCA1 and BRCA2, both of which play a key role in the development of breast cancer, as well as hMSH2 and hMLH1, both of which are associated with hereditary non-polyposis colon cancer. Katherine Y. Look, Epidemiology, Etiology, and Screening of Ovarian Cancer, in Ovarian Cancer 169, 171-73 (Stephen C. Rubin & Gregory P. Sutton eds., 2d ed. 2001). BRCA1, located on chromosome 17, and BRCA2, located on chromosome 13, are tumor suppressor genes implicated in DNA repair; mutations in these genes are linked to roughly 10% of ovarian cancers. Id. at 171-72; Schilder et al., supra at 185-86. hMSH2 and hMLH1 are associated with DNA mismatch repair, and are located on chromosomes 2 and 3, respectively; it has been reported that roughly 3% of hereditary ovarian carcinomas are due to mutations in these genes. Look, supra at 173; Schilder et al., supra at 184, 188-89.
Reproductive factors have also been associated with an increased or reduced risk of ovarian cancer. Late menopause, nulliparity, and early age at menarche have all been linked with an elevated risk of ovarian cancer. Schilder et al., supra at 182. One theory hypothesizes that these factors increase the number of ovulatory cycles over the course of a woman's life, leading to “incessant ovulation,” which is thought to be the primary cause of mutations to the ovarian epithelium. Id; Laura J. Havrilesky & Andrew Berchuck, Molecular Alterations in Sporadic Ovarian Cancer, in Ovarian Cancer 25 (Stephen C. Rubin & Gregory P. Sutton eds., 2d ed. 2001). The mutations may be explained by the fact that ovulation results in the destruction and repair of that epithelium, necessitating increased cell division, thereby increasing the possibility that an undetected mutation will occur. Id. Support for this theory may be found in the fact that pregnancy, lactation, and the use of oral contraceptives, all of which suppress ovulation, confer a protective effect with respect to developing ovarian cancer. Id.
Among dietary/environmental factors, there would appear to be an association between high intake of animal fat or red meat and ovarian cancer, while the antioxidant Vitamin A, which prevents free radical formation and also assists in maintaining normal cellular differentiation, may offer a protective effect. Look, supra at 169. Reports have also associated asbestos and hydrous magnesium trisilicate (talc), the latter of which may be present in diaphragms and sanitary napkins. Id. at 169-70.
Current screening procedures for ovarian cancer, while of some utility, are quite limited in their diagnostic ability, a problem that is particularly acute at early stages of cancer progression when the disease is typically asymptomatic yet is most readily treatable. Walter J. Burdette, Cancer: Etiology Diagnosis and Treatment 166 (1998); Memarzadeh & Berek, supra; Runnebaum & Stickeler, supra; Werness & Eltabbakh, supra. Commonly used screening tests include biannual rectovaginal pelvic examination, radioimmunoassay to detect the CA-125 serum tumor marker, and transvaginal ultrasonography. Burdette, supra at 166.
Pelvic examination has failed to yield adequate numbers of early diagnoses, and the other methods are not sufficiently accurate. Id. One study reported that only 15% of patients who suffered from ovarian cancer were diagnosed with the disease at the time of their pelvic examination. Look, supra at 174. Moreover, the CA-125 test is prone to giving false positives in pre-menopausal women and has been reported to be of low predictive value in post-menopausal women. Id. at 174-75. Although transvaginal ultrasonography is now the preferred procedure for screening for ovarian cancer, it is unable to distinguish reliably between benign and malignant tumors, and also cannot locate primary peritoneal malignancies or ovarian cancer if the ovary size is normal. Schilder et al., supra at 194-95. While genetic testing for mutations of the BRCA1, BRCA2, hMSH2, and hMLH1 genes is now available, these tests may be too costly for some patients and may also yield false negative or indeterminate results. Schilder et al., supra at 191-94.
The staging of ovarian cancer, which is accomplished through surgical exploration, is crucial in determining the course of treatment and management of the disease. AJCC Cancer Staging Handbook 187 (Irvin D. Fleming et al. eds., 5th ed. 1998); Burdette, supra at 170; Memarzadeh & Berek, supra; Shridhar et al., supra. Staging is performed by reference to the classification system developed by the International Federation of Gynecology and Obstetrics. David H. Moore, Primary Surgical Management of Early Epithelial Ovarian Carcinoma, in Ovarian Cancer 203 (Stephen C. Rubin & Gregory P. Sutton eds., 2d ed. 2001); Fleming et al. eds., supra at 188. Stage I ovarian cancer is characterized by tumor growth that is limited to the ovaries and is comprised of three substages. Id. In substage IA, tumor growth is limited to one ovary, there is no tumor on the external surface of the ovary, the ovarian capsule is intact, and no malignant cells are present in ascites or peritoneal washings. Id. Substage IB is identical to A1, except that tumor growth is limited to both ovaries. Id. Substage IC refers to the presence of tumor growth limited to one or both ovaries, and also includes one or more of the following characteristics: capsule rupture, tumor growth on the surface of one or both ovaries, and malignant cells present in ascites or peritoneal washings. Id.
Stage II ovarian cancer refers to tumor growth involving one or both ovaries, along with pelvic extension. Id. Substage IIA involves extension and/or implants on the uterus and/or fallopian tubes, with no malignant cells in the ascites or peritoneal washings, while substage IIB involves extension into other pelvic organs and tissues, again with no malignant cells in the ascites or peritoneal washings. Id. Substage IIC involves pelvic extension as in IIA or IIB, but with malignant cells in the ascites or peritoneal washings. Id.
Stage III ovarian cancer involves tumor growth in one or both ovaries, with peritoneal metastasis beyond the pelvis confirmed by microscope and/or metastasis in the regional lymph nodes. Id. Substage IIIA is characterized by microscopic peritoneal metastasis outside the pelvis, with substage IIIB involving macroscopic peritoneal metastasis outside the pelvis 2 cm or less in greatest dimension. Id. Substage IIIC is identical to IIIB, except that the metastasis is greater than 2 cm in greatest dimension and may include regional lymph node metastasis. Id. Lastly, Stage IV refers to the presence distant metastasis, excluding peritoneal metastasis. Id.
While surgical staging is currently the benchmark for assessing the management and treatment of ovarian cancer, it suffers from considerable drawbacks, including the invasiveness of the procedure, the potential for complications, as well as the potential for inaccuracy. Moore, supra at 206-208, 213. In view of these limitations, attention has turned to developing alternative staging methodologies through understanding differential gene expression in various stages of ovarian cancer and by obtaining various biomarkers to help better assess the progression of the disease. Vartiainen, J. et al., Int'l J. Cancer, 95(5):313-16 (2001); Shridhar et al. supra; Baekelandt, M. et al., J. Clin. Oncol. 18(22):3775-81.
The treatment of ovarian cancer typically involves a multiprong attack, with surgical intervention serving as the foundation of treatment. Dennis S. Chi & William J. Hoskins, Primary Surgical Management of Advanced Epithelial Ovarian Cancer,_in Ovarian Cancer 241 (Stephen C. Rubin & Gregory P. Sutton eds., 2d ed. 2001). For example, in the case of epithelial ovarian cancer, which accounts for ˜90% of cases of ovarian cancer, treatment typically consists of: (1) cytoreductive surgery, including total abdominal hysterectomy, bilateral salpingo-oophorectomy, omentectomy, and lymphadenectomy, followed by (2) adjuvant chemotherapy with paclitaxel and either cisplatin or carboplatin. Eltabbakh, G. H. & Awtrey, C. S., Expert Op. Pharmacother. 2(10):109-24. Despite a clinical response rate of 80% to the adjuvant therapy, most patients experience tumor recurrence within three years of treatment. Id. Certain patients may undergo a second cytoreductive surgery and/or second-line chemotherapy. Memarzadeh & Berek, supra.
From the foregoing, it is clear that procedures used for detecting, diagnosing, monitoring, staging, prognosticating, and preventing the recurrence of ovarian cancer are of critical importance to the outcome of the patient. Moreover, current procedures, while helpful in each of these analyses, are limited by their specificity, sensitivity, invasiveness, and/or their cost. As such, highly specific and sensitive procedures that would operate by way of detecting novel markers in cells, tissues, or bodily fluids, with minimal invasiveness and at a reasonable cost, would be highly desirable.
Breast cancer, also referred to as mammary tumor cancer, is the second most common cancer among women, accounting for a third of the cancers diagnosed in the United States. One in nine women will develop breast cancer in her lifetime and about 192,000 new cases of breast cancer are diagnosed annually with about 42,000 deaths. Bevers, Primary Prevention of Breast Cancer, in Breast Cancer, 20-54 (Kelly K Hunt et al., ed., 2001); Kochanek et al., 49 Nat'l. Vital Statistics Reports 1, 14 (2001). Breast cancer is extremely rare in women younger than 20 and is very rare in women under 30. The incidence of breast cancer rises with age and becomes significant by age 50. White Non-Hispanic women have the highest incidence rate for breast cancer and Korean women have the lowest. Increased prevalence of the genetic mutations BRCA1 and BRCA2 that promote breast and other cancers are found in Ashkenazi Jews. African American women have the highest mortality rate for breast cancer among these same groups (31 per 100,000), while Chinese women have the lowest at 11 per 100,000. Although men can get breast cancer, this is extremely rare. In the United States it is estimated there will be 212,600 new cases of breast cancer and 40,200 deaths due to breast cancer in 2003. (American Cancer Society Website: cancer.org on the world wide web). With the exception of those cases with associated genetic factors, precise causes of breast cancer are not known.
In the treatment of breast cancer, there is considerable emphasis on detection and risk assessment because early and accurate staging of breast cancer has a significant impact on survival. For example, breast cancer detected at an early stage (stage T0, discussed below) has a five-year survival rate of 92%. Conversely, if the cancer is not detected until a late stage (i.e., stage T4 (IV)), the five-year survival rate is reduced to 13%. AJCC Cancer Staging Handbook pp. 164-65 (Irvin D. Fleming et al. eds., 5th ed. 1998). Some detection techniques, such as mammography and biopsy, involve increased discomfort, expense, and/or radiation, and are only prescribed only to patients with an increased risk of breast cancer.
Current methods for predicting or detecting breast cancer risk are not optimal. One method for predicting the relative risk of breast cancer is by examining a patient's risk factors and pursuing aggressive diagnostic and treatment regiments for high risk patients. A patient's risk of breast cancer has been positively associated with increasing age, nulliparity, family history of breast cancer, personal history of breast cancer, early menarche, late menopause, late age of first full term pregnancy, prior proliferative breast disease, irradiation of the breast at an early age and a personal history of malignancy. Lifestyle factors such as fat consumption, alcohol consumption, education, and socioeconomic status have also been associated with an increased incidence of breast cancer although a direct cause and effect relationship has not been established. While these risk factors are statistically significant, their weak association with breast cancer limited their usefulness. Most women who develop breast cancer have none of the risk factors listed above, other than the risk that comes with growing older. NIH Publication No. 00-1556 (2000).
Current screening methods for detecting cancer, such as breast self exam, ultrasound, and mammography have drawbacks that reduce their effectiveness or prevent their widespread adoption. Breast self exams, while useful, are unreliable for the detection of breast cancer in the initial stages where the tumor is small and difficult to detect by palpation. Ultrasound measurements require skilled operators at an increased expense. Mammography, while sensitive, is subject to over diagnosis in the detection of lesions that have questionable malignant potential. There is also the fear of the radiation used in mammography because prior chest radiation is a factor associated with an increase incidence of breast cancer.
At this time, there are no adequate methods of breast cancer prevention. The current methods of breast cancer prevention involve prophylactic mastectomy (mastectomy performed before cancer diagnosis) and chemoprevention (chemotherapy before cancer diagnosis) which are drastic measures that limit their adoption even among women with increased risk of breast cancer. Bevers, supra.
A number of genetic markers have been associated with breast cancer. Examples of these markers include carcinoembryonic antigen (CEA) (Mughal et al., JAMA 249:1881 (1983)), MUC-1 (Frische and Liu, J. Clin. Ligand 22:320 (2000)), HER-2/neu (Haris et al., Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncology 15:A96 (1996)), uPA, PAI-1, LPA, LPC, RAK and BRCA (Esteva and Fritsche, Serum and Tissue Markers for Breast Cancer, in Breast Cancer, 286-308 (2001)). These markers have problems with limited sensitivity, low correlation, and false negatives which limit their use for initial diagnosis. For example, while the BRCA1 gene mutation is useful as an indicator of an increased risk for breast cancer, it has limited use in cancer diagnosis because only 6.2% of breast cancers are BRCA1 positive. Malone et al., JAMA 279:922 (1998). See also, Mewman et al., JAMA 279:915 (1998) (correlation of only 3.3%).
There are four primary classifications of breast cancer varying by the site of origin and the extent of disease development.                I. Ductal carcinoma in situ (DCIS): Malignant transformation of ductal epithelial cells that remain in their normal position. DCIS is a purely localized disease, incapable of metastasis.        II. Invasive ductal carcinoma (IDC): Malignancy of the ductal epithelial cells breaking through the basal membrane and into the supporting tissue of the breast. IDC may eventually spread elsewhere in the body.        III. Lobular carcinoma in situ (LCIS): Malignancy arising in a single lobule of the breast that fail to extend through the lobule wall, it generally remains localized.        IV. Infiltrating lobular carcinoma (ILC): Malignancy arising in a single lobule of the breast and invading directly through the lobule wall into adjacent tissues.        By virtue of its invasion beyond the lobule wall, ILC may penetrate lymphatics and blood vessels and spread to distant sites.        
For purpose of determining prognosis and treatment, these four breast cancer types have been staged according to the size of the primary tumor (T), the involvement of lymph nodes (N), and the presence of metastasis (M). Although DCIS by definition represents localized stage I disease, the other forms of breast cancer may range from stage II to stage IV. There are additional prognostic factors that further serve to guide surgical and medical intervention. The most common ones are total number of lymph nodes involved, ER (estrogen receptor) status, Her2/neu receptor status and histologic grades.
Breast cancers are diagnosed into the appropriate stage categories recognizing that different treatments are more effective for different stages of cancer. Stage TX indicates that primary tumor cannot be assessed (i.e., tumor was removed or breast tissue was removed). Stage T0 is characterized by abnormalities such as hyperplasia but with no evidence of primary tumor. Stage Tis is characterized by carcinoma in situ, intraductal carcinoma, lobular carcinoma in situ, or Paget's disease of the nipple with no tumor. Stage T1 (I) is characterized as having a tumor of 2 cm or less in the greatest dimension. Within stage T1, Tmic indicates microinvasion of 0.1 cm or less, T1a indicates a tumor of between 0.1 to 0.5 cm, T1b indicates a tumor of between 0.5 to 1 cm, and T1c indicates tumors of between 1 cm to 2 cm. Stage T2 (II) is characterized by tumors from 2 cm to 5 cm in the greatest dimension. Tumors greater than 5 cm in size are classified as stage T3 (III). Stage T4 (IV) indicates a tumor of any size with extension to the chest wall or skin. Within stage T4, T4a indicates extension of the tumor to the chest wall, T4b indicates edema or ulceration of the skin of the breast or satellite skin nodules confined to the same breast, T4c indicates a combination of T4a and T4b, and T4d indicates inflammatory carcinoma. AJCC Cancer Staging Handbook pp. 159-70 (Irvin D. Fleming et al. eds., 5th ed. 1998). In addition to standard staging, breast tumors may be classified according to their estrogen receptor and progesterone receptor protein status. Fisher et al., Breast Cancer Research and Treatment 7:147 (1986). Additional pathological status, such as HER2/neu status may also be useful. Thor et al., J. Nat'l. Cancer Inst. 90:1346 (1998); Paik et al., J. Nat'l. Cancer Inst. 90:1361 (1998); Hutchins et al., Proc. Am. Soc. Clin. Oncology 17:A2 (1998); and Simpson et al., J. Clin. Oncology 18:2059 (2000).
In addition to the staging of the primary tumor, breast cancer metastases to regional lymph nodes may be staged. Stage NX indicates that the lymph nodes cannot be assessed (e.g., previously removed). Stage N0 indicates no regional lymph node metastasis. Stage N1 indicates metastasis to movable ipsilateral axillary lymph nodes. Stage N2 indicates metastasis to ipsilateral axillary lymph nodes fixed to one another or to other structures. Stage N3 indicates metastasis to ipsilateral internal mammary lymph nodes. Id.
Stage determination has potential prognostic value and provides criteria for designing optimal therapy. Simpson et al., J. Clin. Oncology 18:2059 (2000). Generally, pathological staging of breast cancer is preferable to clinical staging because the former gives a more accurate prognosis. However, clinical staging would be preferred if it were as accurate as pathological staging because it does not depend on an invasive procedure to obtain tissue for pathological evaluation. Staging of breast cancer would be improved by detecting new markers in cells, tissues, or bodily fluids which could differentiate between different stages of invasion. Progress in this field will allow more rapid and reliable method for treating breast cancer patients.
Treatment of breast cancer is generally decided after an accurate staging of the primary tumor. Primary treatment options include breast conserving therapy (lumpectomy, breast irradiation, and surgical staging of the axilla), and modified radical mastectomy. Additional treatments include chemotherapy, regional irradiation, and, in extreme cases, terminating estrogen production by ovarian ablation.
Until recently, the customary treatment for all breast cancer was mastectomy. Fonseca et al., Annals of Internal Medicine 127:1013 (1997). However, recent data indicate that less radical procedures may be equally effective, in terms of survival, for early stage breast cancer. Fisher et al., J. of Clinical Oncology 16:441 (1998). The treatment options for a patient with early stage breast cancer (i.e., stage Tis) may be breast-sparing surgery followed by localized radiation therapy at the breast. Alternatively, mastectomy optionally coupled with radiation or breast reconstruction may be employed. These treatment methods are equally effective in the early stages of breast cancer.
Patients with stage I and stage II breast cancer require surgery with chemotherapy and/or hormonal therapy. Surgery is of limited use in stage III and stage IV patients. Thus, these patients are better candidates for chemotherapy and radiation therapy with surgery limited to biopsy to permit initial staging or subsequent restaging because cancer is rarely curative at this stage of the disease. AJCC Cancer Staging Handbook 84, 164-65 (Irvin D. Fleming et al. eds., 5th ed. 1998).
In an effort to provide more treatment options to patients, efforts are underway to define an earlier stage of breast cancer with low recurrence which could be treated with lumpectomy without postoperative radiation treatment. While a number of attempts have been made to classify early stage breast cancer, no consensus recommendation on postoperative radiation treatment has been obtained from these studies. Page et al., Cancer 75:1219 (1995); Fisher et al., Cancer 75:1223 (1995); Silverstein et al., Cancer 77:2267 (1996).
As discussed above, each of the methods for diagnosing and staging ovarian, and breast cancer is limited by the technology employed. Accordingly, there is need for sensitive molecular and cellular markers for the detection of ovarian, and breast cancer as well as pancreatic cancer. There is a need for molecular markers for the accurate staging, including clinical and pathological staging, of ovarian, pancreatic or breast cancers to optimize treatment methods. Finally, there is a need for sensitive molecular and cellular markers to monitor the progress of cancer treatments, including markers that can detect recurrence of ovarian, pancreatic or breast cancers following remission.
The present invention provides alternative methods of treating ovarian, pancreatic or breast cancer that overcome the limitations of conventional therapeutic methods as well as offer additional advantages that will be apparent from the detailed description below.
Growth and metastasis of solid tumors are also dependent on angiogenesis. Folkman, J., 1986, Cancer Research, 46, 467-473; Folkman, J., 1989, Journal of the National Cancer Institute, 82, 4-6. It has been shown, for example, that tumors which enlarge to greater than 2 mm must obtain their own blood supply and do so by inducing the growth of new capillary blood vessels. Once these new blood vessels become embedded in the tumor, they provide a means for tumor cells to enter the circulation and metastasize to distant sites such as liver, lung or bone. Weidner, N., et al., 1991, The New England Journal of Medicine, 324(1), 1-8.
Angiogenesis, defined as the growth or sprouting of new blood vessels from existing vessels, is a complex process that primarily occurs during embryonic development. The process is distinct from vasculogenesis, in that the new endothelial cells lining the vessel arise from proliferation of existing cells, rather than differentiating from stem cells. The process is invasive and dependent upon proteolysis of the extracellular matrix (ECM), migration of new endothelial cells, and synthesis of new matrix components. Angiogenesis occurs during embryogenic development of the circulatory system; however, in adult humans, angiogenesis only occurs as a response to a pathological condition (except during the reproductive cycle in women).
Under normal physiological conditions in adults, angiogenesis takes place only in very restricted situations such as hair growth and wounding healing. Auerbach, W. and Auerbach, R., 1994, Pharmacol Ther. 63(3):265-3 11; Ribatti et al., 1991, Haematologica 76(4):3 11-20; Risau, 1997, Nature 386(6626):67 1-4. Angiogenesis progresses by a stimulus which results in the formation of a migrating column of endothelial cells. Proteolytic activity is focused at the advancing tip of this “vascular sprout”, which breaks down the ECM sufficiently to permit the column of cells to infiltrate and migrate. Behind the advancing front, the endothelial cells differentiate and begin to adhere to each other, thus forming a new basement membrane. The cells then cease proliferation and finally define a lumen for the new arteriole or capillary.
Unregulated angiogenesis has gradually been recognized to be responsible for a wide range of disorders, including, but not limited to, cancer, cardiovascular disease, rheumatoid arthritis, psoriasis and diabetic retinopathy. Folkman, 1995, Nat Med 1(1):27-31; Isner, 1999, Circulation 99(13): 1653-5; Koch, 1998, Arthritis Rheum 41(6):951-62; Walsh, 1999, Rheumatology (Oxford) 38(2):103-12; Ware and Simons, 1997, Nat Med 3(2): 158-64.
Of particular interest is the observation that angiogenesis is required by solid tumors for their growth and metastases. Folkman, 1986 supra; Folkman 1990, J Natl. Cancer Inst., 82(1) 4-6; Folkman, 1992, Semin Cancer Biol 3(2):65-71; Zetter, 1998, Annu Rev Med 49:407-24. A tumor usually begins as a single aberrant cell which can proliferate only to a size of a few cubic millimeters due to the distance from available capillary beds, and it can stay ‘dormant’ without further growth and dissemination for a long period of time. Some tumor cells then switch to the angiogenic phenotype to activate endothelial cells, which proliferate and mature into new capillary blood vessels. These newly formed blood vessels not only allow for continued growth of the primary tumor, but also for the dissemination and recolonization of metastatic tumor cells. The precise mechanisms that control the angiogenic switch is not well understood, but it is believed that neovascularization of tumor mass results from the net balance of a multitude of angiogenesis stimulators and inhibitors Folkman, 1995, supra.
One of the most potent angiogenesis inhibitors is endostatin identified by O'Reilly and Folkman. O'Reilly et al., 1997, Cell 88(2):277-85; O'Reilly et al., 1994, Cell 79(2):3 15-28. Its discovery was based on the phenomenon that certain primary tumors can inhibit the growth of distant metastases. O'Reilly and Folkman hypothesized that a primary tumor initiates angiogenesis by generating angiogenic stimulators in excess of inhibitors. However, angiogenic inhibitors, by virtue of their longer half life in the circulation, reach the site of a secondary tumor in excess of the stimulators. The net result is the growth of primary tumor and inhibition of secondary tumor. Endostatin is one of a growing list of such angiogenesis inhibitors produced by primary tumors. It is a proteolytic fragment of a larger protein: endostatin is a 20 kDa fragment of collagen XVIII (amino acid H1132-K1315 in murine collagen XVIII). Endostatin has been shown to specifically inhibit endothelial cell proliferation in vitro and block angiogenesis in vivo. More importantly, administration of endostatin to tumor-bearing mice leads to significant tumor regression, and no toxicity or drug resistance has been observed even after multiple treatment cycles. Boehm et al., 1997, Nature 390(6658):404-407. The fact that endostatin targets genetically stable endothelial cells and inhibits a variety of solid tumors makes it a very attractive candidate for anticancer therapy. Fidler and Ellis, 1994, Cell 79(2):185-8; Gastl et al., 1997, Oncology 54(3):177-84; Hinsbergh et al., 1999, Ann Oncol 10 Suppl 4:60-3. In addition, angiogenesis inhibitors have been shown to be more effective when combined with radiation and chemotherapeutic agents. Klement, 2000, J. Clin Invest, 105(8) R15-24. Browder, 2000, Cancer Res. 6-(7) 1878-86, Arap et al., 1998, Science 279(5349):377-80; Mauceri et al., 1998, Nature 394(6690):287-91.